


for every war won there is a battle lost

by santanico



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, Lap Sex, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Power Play, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hisses out a curse and Thor kisses it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for every war won there is a battle lost

**Author's Note:**

> Huge spoilers for Thor: The Dark World. Porn but there's underlying plot. Probably nonsensical. I wanted to write sex on a throne with power dynamics and how I imagined their reactions would be to each other post-The Dark World. Similar sequences have probably been written already; this is just my take.

Thor’s anger is something more definite than power. It echoes through halls like an aching memory, like something that should never be forgotten.

Loki relishes in it. It leaves a horrid taste in his mouth – that voice – and he couldn’t say no to it if he wanted to.

Thor’s large hands wrap around his thin wrists. If Loki thought this would go any other way then he was wrong from the start. He can accept that; because Thor would paint red marks on Loki’s chest before he set him free.

Maybe not.

There’s a low sweep of sound. Loki senses it in his legs.

Then Thor’s head rests on his shoulder, tired and weary, large hands wrapped around Loki’s body. The warmth shouldn’t lock Loki in a cage of his own misery.

“You would lie to me for so long,” Thor says, and his hands find Loki’s face, thumbs trailing over his chin, “and expect still to be welcomed with something other than poison?”

Loki presses his lips together. He remains mute.

“Are you just another trick?” Thor asks, his right hand finding grasp in Loki’s black hair. “Meant to fool me, to make me confess? What should I say? Your death took its toll. Yours and Mother’s, back to back. You know as well as I do that loss is heavy. You would not have me forget the heaviness that burdened me by your death.”

Loki turns his head, and Thor’s hands follow, slide down to his chest.

“Speak to me. Tell me lies if you must.”

Loki raises a hand and rests it on the breastplate of Thor’s armor. “You should have made yourself king. Killed me and become the true heir.”

Thor’s expression furrows into a frown. Loki moves his hand up Thor’s armor and rests his fingers in his hair, holding tight. Thor’s reaction is perfect and unexpected, tilting down, his eyes restless. Mouths find mouths and comforts are hurried. Loki wonders if it’s real. Perhaps he’s created an image of Thor in his own mind to kiss and touch. Their bodies clank, awkward limbs that shouldn’t be touching. The throne room echoes with the touch of their bodies. Thor’s mouth is hot and quick, desperate for something deeper than a kiss. Loki feels it in his own bones, thrumming through the room. It could be more than poetic, something deeper than human thought. A throne room that he’s captured, and Thor, his prey.

Another trapped bird to twist to his pleasure.

Loki pushes.

Thor does not push back.

“Sit,” Loki says. He tries not to twitch at his own voice. Thor’s eyes widen then narrow, but he obeys without question, collapsing onto the throne, legs splayed. “Take off your armor.” _Display yourself for me. Like a toy. Like a child’s toy. Become the vulnerable boy you once were._

Thor doesn’t hesitate for even a moment, shifting and just barely standing to remove his armor. The tunic underneath seems so soft in comparison, and the hem of it rests on Thor’s thighs.

Loki takes a step forward. Thor tenses.

“Are you afraid of me, brother?”

Thor’s eyes are trained on Loki’s. There is no sense that he will let his guard down, despite his willingness to listen.

Loki smirks. “Not fear, then. You would have me dead again if you were afraid.” Thor raises his chin but he remains, almost naked in comparison to his usual self. _And you will be mine._

Loki steps forward again, gets close. He climbs onto Thor’s lap, knees on either side of Thor’s legs. A hand rests on his back, warm and steady. Thor’s mouth is raw and red, and Loki makes sure to kiss again. They align, clockwork, an unsolved puzzle. Loki takes no time, sitting back and yanking Thor’s pants down just enough to reveal his cock like a prize.

_I’ve won._

It’s enough for Loki to just think it. Thor may be tense but it won’t last for long – Loki wraps thin fingers around Thor’s cock and slides. He has little intention of making this anything but rough, and by the grit of Thor’s teeth, Thor is accepting of that.

“What are you doing?” Thor says, and his voice is uneven.

Loki says, “What does it look like I’m doing?” Thor lets out a huff. “Don’t you feel powerful?”

Thor leans his head back, exposing the length of his throat.

“You need to relax,” Loki says, swiping his thumb over the head of Thor’s cock. “Just take deep breaths. You won’t be found out, dear brother.” Thor closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose, out through his mouth. “Impressive.”

“Shut up,” Thor manages, and Loki remembers the hand on his back as fingers grip the cloth of his own tunic. “You never gave me a straight answer.”

“And I never will.”

A beat of utter silence. It lingers like a curse.

Loki takes advantage to shimmy back further, giving himself room to lower himself to Thor’s crotch. He breathes in the musky scent and smiles as Thor’s hand finds Loki’s hair instead. The grip is still warm, gentler than Loki had imagined it’d be in his own dreams. He wraps his hand around Thor’s cock and licks up the length of it, circling his tongue over the head. Thor’s fingers tighten then loosen, and his breathing comes in harsher puffs. For Loki, it’s like unlocking treasures he’d never thought he’d see. He fists Thor’s cock more steadily then, wrapping his lips around the tip. The taste isn’t unpleasant, and Loki enjoys the control. He sucks with precision, suctioning his cheeks. Every one of Thor’s reaction gives him reason to continue, from gasps to quick yanks and pushes of hair, to Thor’s hips jerking, giving Loki almost reason to gag and choke.

Loki pulls back, admiring the work he’s done. Thor’s cock almost gleams with saliva and pre-come, and the hand in his hair doesn’t dare move. Loki makes a movement, meets Thor’s eyes and rubs his thumb along Thor’s bottom lip. He opens his mouth like a password has been murmured, and Loki grins as Thor sucks on his fingers.

By now, Thor knows, and Thor responds by getting Loki’s fingers thoroughly wet, and pulling Loki’s own trousers down. Loki shifts closer, pulling his fingers out of Thor’s mouth. Thor watches with honest closeness as Loki pushes the wet fingers into his own body, moves his hips and stretches himself open. Loki pretends to be putting on a show, to be enjoying himself, but it’s not the part he’s there for.

Thor’s eyes are enough.

“Come on,” Loki says, but his voice snaps. There’s an essence of desperation again in the way that Thor’s hands find his hips, big and sloppy, his mouth again making a mess as he guides himself to Loki’s. Loki wonders, as Thor kisses him, why he didn’t turn. He takes hold on Thor’s cock instead and, with perfect care, slides down. It’s hot, vaguely uncomfortable, not quite a burn. Loki’s skin tingles and Thor attempts to hold Loki closer, one hand releasing his hip and winding around his waist. Loki takes, takes, takes, inch by inch, and it’s a celebration. Thor thrusts but it’s a shallow movement, stirring inside of Loki for a short moment. All Loki can think is how he’s won, how he’s done it, his grand scheme.

Thor’s cock is a welcome intrusion. Loki sinks down on it, hands on Thor’s shoulders, and revels in the fullness. They move, together. Thor rocks his hips, mouths Loki’s neck. Loki attempts to make peace with it, tries to fit the rhythm but they’re both always just slightly off from each other, something not quite right.

Thor is gentle. Loki wants rough.

He takes what he can manage. He’s won, after all. He’s broken the throne in the most empty, disgusting way he ever could. Thor comes with a grunt and Loki leans in, digs his fingers into Thor’s shoulders.

Afterwards, Thor still kisses him. Slow.

And Thor wraps a hand around Loki’s cock, lifting Loki off of him and holding him. There’s something heartbreaking about the fact that Loki can’t stop himself, because it was never supposed to end like this.

With Thor smiling, eyes blurred but pleased.

With Loki gasping as well, coming into Thor’s palm like he doesn’t know himself anymore. He hisses out a curse and Thor kisses it away.

The silence isn’t even abrupt, as it should have been.

Loki rests on Thor’s lap, and remembers what loss tastes like.


End file.
